Endangered (Supernatural FanFiction)
by FricklesFreckles
Summary: You wake up in the middle of a street at night with a large group of men chasing after you. After escaping from those men and saving someone you hate, all is well...that is until you both start having visions. Now, you're on the run and trying to stay away from the clutches of something dark. Oh, and there's hunters and angels after you. No biggie. I DO NOT OWN YOU OR SUPERNATURAL
1. Chapter 1

You woke with a start, heart thumping loudly in your ears and chest aching for air. Your limbs felt heavy as you rolled over onto your side to be met with an unforgettable sight. You ran your hands over the charred symbol on the road before pulling yourself up to stand, knees buckling as you took in fully the unknown drawing. A burning in your hand brought your attention to it, wincing as you took in the same symbol burned into your left palm.

"She's over here!"

The voice made you jump. Someone was coming, and by the sounds of it, they weren't alone. Unsure of what to do, you look around and take in your surroundings. You were in the middle of a street, late at night with next to nowhere to hide. Thinking it would be safe to see who you were up against, you quickly scuttled behind a car, careful to position yourself so you could still see the symbol on the ground, artfully placed on the road.

A group of eight men in suits appeared by the symbol, looking frantically around. Some called out in dismay for god knows why.

"She's not here! She _should_ be here!"

"We're going to get our ass handed to us if we don't find her."

'Her? Do they mean…me?' your thoughts were interrupted when a van pulled up, the door opening to reveal more men in suits and…

"Shit." You kept your voice low.

When the door of the van opened, there was only one who didn't get out. He kept looking out and around, raising his hand to scratch his face before dropping it to look around again. He then looked down at his right palm, rubbing his left thumb over it with pain evident on his shadowed face.

"Where is she?" one of the men from the van asked.

"I don't know – she wasn't here when we got here." One of the men who arrived first said cautiously.

"You don't think that maybe Crowly's men got to her first?" said another, less cautiously than the before him.

"Impossible! We made sure that we were the only ones here…! Unless… _they're_ here." Said one of the men from the van.

You looked around for an opening to space while they talked. You didn't know how you knew, but deep down you knew that you didn't want to be anywhere _near_ these guys.

You saw an alley and crept towards it, seeing that it wasn't a dead end, you felt your spirits lifted, a plan forming in your head.

You waited.

Eventually, you heard one of the men tell the others to split up and saw this as your chance. Carefully, you slid under the car and held your breath until you saw only two sets of feet near the van. The footsteps of the others faded and you crawled out from under the car, careful to not make any noise. You made it to the shadows of the alley without being seen. Looking back on it now, you regret looking back to see _him_ step out of the van in a daze and ask one of the men what was going on.

A ping in your heart told you that you had more of a chance together than apart. Scanning the rubbish-filled alley, your eye caught something.

You picked up the heavy walking cane, accidentally disturbing a rubbish bag. One of the men near the van, who was obviously annoyed with the confused young man, came to investigate the noise. Once he stepped into the dark, you hit him as hard as you could with the cane, stunning him as you placed the cane in front of his throat and pulled hard. His struggling quickly stopped as he became limp. You let go of one part of the cane and allowed his body to drop to the floor when someone grabbed you from behind and delivered a punch smack bang into the middle of your face. An audible _crunch_ indicated that you had broken your nose. This was proved true when you felt warm liquid trickle down into your mouth. Growling, you ducked under his next punch and swung hard into his solar plexus, successfully knocking him out.

Sighing, you lowered the cane and stepped out of the shadows. The young man gasped when he saw you, making you frown.

"Are you coming?" you asked, turning slightly to indicate where you were headed. He quickly followed after you and together you traveled between the two massive buildings.

You took the lead in walking towards what appeared to be an American diner. Once inside, the waitress turned to you both and gasped. That's when you both looked down at yourself and realized…

…you both looked like shit.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since you arrived in Nebraska with _him_. The both of you were unaware as to how you had managed to get away from the Men in Suits (as you both called them), but your espace had started an investigation as to who exactly you were and why they wanted you. After being cleared for not being criminals or people on the run, you were allowed to leave the station while the investigation went on. In the meantime, both of you stayed on the same street with two trusted police officers. You were staying with Lucy; a lovely officer of 25 years with curly brown hair often kept in braids and chocolate skin that shined so beautifully in the sun. She was shorter than yourself, standing at five foot six, but had better muscles than you could ever build.

"You look like shit," she commented on the first night, prompting a choked chuckle of amusement from your aching body.

This was proven when you looked in the mirror before going to bed. Your eyes were dark and sunken into your skull, skin deathly pale and your bones looked as though your skin was a thin layer of fabric carelessly pulled over to form the shape of your body. After being checked over by the local doctor it was concluded you were kept in harsh conditions and possibly starved and/or tortured. It was the same for _him_. This left everyone all the more baffled and determined to find out who you were.

Your nose was the first to heal, something you were glad for as you didn't like it being so stuffy, though there was a bump to forever remind you of your arrival. Soon, after being granted the ability to go to the gym, you began to rebuild muscle and gained enough weight for your age. Lucy was often your gym partner, and on the nights she couldn't go you'd go with Jake and, well of course, _him_. Thankfully, this wasn't very often.

After coming back from your afternoon run, you were standing by the local diner, where you first sought help. You entered, taking out your earbuds and placing them in your pocket. Amelia, the one who you first met, smiled at you when you arrived. She disappeared briefly before coming back with a large, pristine white mug. Once she placed it down in front of you, your hands instantly went to cup it, the warmth turning your pink finger tips back to normal. You counted the marshmallows while she complained about the local hottie standing her up again.

"I dunno, Amelia, is he really worth it? I'd have thought that you'd have known he wasn't any good by now." You said, stirring the chunks of gooeness to melting perfection. "I honestly think it's time to give up."

"But he's sooooo perfect!" Amelia said, her moss green eyes swelling twice their size. You knew before it started that the fight was lost, _again_.

You both went to idle chatter about life before she was called away to serve customers. You kept stirring the marshmallows, picked one up and popped it in your mouth, smiling at the taste. Dare say it was good enough to prompt a small moan of pleasure.

"I wish you were moaning for me."

You didn't even realise he had sat next to you, his hands folded over each other on the counter. You sighed, sipping your warm beverage.

"What do you want, Lance?" you didn't even bother to change your tone, instead choosing to obviously show your annoyance.

"I saw you on your morning run, looking good." You huffed at this. A simple compliment that would make most others swoon. "By all the running you do it almost seems like you're preparing for something…"

"Yeah," your simple answer confirmed what he was thinking.

"They're not coming back, I'm sure of it. We're safe here, with Lucy and Jake. If they come back we'll just get moved. They can save us." Lance attempted to put his arm around you, but you shrugged him off, stood up and threw money on the counter then left in a hurry.

You decided it was best to head back to help Lucy with dinner. Or so you thought. Upon arrival, you found a note that made you growl.

"I was trying to tell you before you so _rudely_ left." And there he was, Mr Hot Shot.

You huffed and went to your room to pack some clothes. Lucy had gone away for a family emergency and will be gone for the next week or so, which meant you had to stay with Jake and, yup, Lance. This wasn't the best thing in your opinion, but you feel as though you would be safer than being alone at Lucy's.

Lance was waiting for you in the hallway when you were finished packing. He looked at you with his usual sly smirk and opened his mouth to say something, but your glare made him snap it shut. He knew better then to say something with that look. He _actually_ knew better then to talk to you at all, but for the sake of being somewhere unfamiliar, he knew it would be forgiven while you were here.

That brings up the unspoken question:

Who _exactly_ were you?

You both knew who each other were but other then that you didn't know much more. Simple things like who your families were and where you were from are not able to be answered. Even when you were questioned about each other, you both drew blanks. Your minds were blank when it came to those kind of things.

" _Are you lying to me?"_

That's what the sheriff first said when you were both held at the station. Touching your thin wrists, you shivered still feeling the cold tightness of the cuffs and the splintered table underneath.

In the end, you chose new names and found your age range thanks to a blood test.

"Hey darlin'!" Jake was more than happy to see you, greeting you with open arms and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He was _definitely_ the most friendly among the officers.

"Hey Jake," you laughed, setting your bags down to return the hug and sloppy cheek kiss. "Thank you for having me."

"It's always a pleasure to see your bright face." He chuckled. "You'll be staying in the room down the hall. That's Sophie room. She still has some stuff there but don't mind it."

Ah, Sophie.

Jake was older than Lucy by a few years and had two kids. Sophie was the youngest and she often came to stay with him during school holidays, he had her when he was about 20 and her older brother in his teen years. Unfortunately his son hasn't visited him for about eight years due to "his mother poisoning his mind" as Jake would often say. That brings up who his ex-girlfriend was.

"A cheating, lying whore," Jake said one day while chatting before your release from the station. "Even before he was born, she was cheating on me with the whole football team. I ignored it, of course, until we had my son then I got serious about it and she swore black and blue she had stopped. So, I stayed with her until we had Sophie. Then I found out she hadn't changed a bit, so I left her. I didn't get full custody of my children because I was homeless for years."

You sympathised with Jake somehow. You didn't know why, but you felt a connection to him, almost like you both were in a similar situation before. Only, you didn't know what that situation was.

Lance lead you into Sophie's room. Inside was a single bed decorated with fairy lights on the metal frame and bedside tables on both sides, a trunk at the foot of the bed, a set of drawers, and a vanity also adored with fairy lights. It was a simple room but had been done up beautifully, it even had a window seat.

You sat down on the bed and looked at photo of Jake and his daughter as a baby that was so neatly placed on the right bedside table. You put it back down and kicked your bag under the bed, then your eyes met with Lance's.

"Is there a reason you're standing there?" He was quiet. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Why do you fight me so much?" you opened your mouth and stared at him, then clamped your mouth shut and stood up.

"Because you're a lying, scheming bastard who slides in and out of people's lives as you please," placing one foot in front of another, you drew yourself closer to him, throwing up words that sounded like they were from another person. "And when you do wiggle your way into their lives, you turn it upside down and ruin it. When they're no longer pleasing to you or you don't need them at that moment you left, as quickly as you breeze in. I _hate_ you for what you've done to me, and to many others. I don't even know why I saved you from the Men in Suits, because whatever they have planned would surely be fitting for your crimes!"

You had no idea where this came from. You didn't know what you were talking about but the words came easily as if you did. The burning bubble of red hot hatred flared up inside you, as did something else.

Both of you winced and bought up your marked hands, your left and his right. Together, you both looked in awe as they burned amber. You both looked at each, chests heavying as your eyes glass over, showing you things that made your head whirl.

" _Sir, I've found them."_

" _And they can hear me?"_

" _Yes Sir."_

" _Good. Hello you two beautiful, beautiful souls. I'm coming for you. Very, very soon."_

The both of you had the same thought, you could see it in each others eyes:

You had to run.

"Shouldn't we tell Jake? And Lucy? They could help us!" Lance tried reason, the both of you fighting in harsh whispers.

"I don't think they can help us," you took a step closer to him so you were toe to toe. "I have this feeling, deep in my guts, that we should go."

"Look, I don't want them to get hurt too but they are the police – the law! Surely they can help us!" Why were you the voice of reason?

"Look, I'm aware they are the law but we showed up here, these strange marks burned into our hands and people in suits looking for us, and now they communicated with us somehow _without_ being here or using a phone! We _need_ to run!" You were both breathing heavily into each other's faces.

"Guys! Dinnertime!" Jake calling you both broke the tension and the both of you backed away.

"Fine." Lance said after a couple of seconds, his face showing that it wasn't fine. "We'll do it tonight, when Jake goes to sleep."

That night, you snuck out with Lance while Jake crashed after the drinking challenge that you all had. The result was Jake crashing, Lance running into things and you were tipsy because you weren't a big drinker.

Lance adjusted his backpack as he sipped his water, instant regret on his face as he become more and more sober. You were tempted to make a comment about his drinking but you decided against it since he could actually hold himself well.

You both made your way to Lucy's, where you found her bags and picked out a decent sized red backpack. In your bag you packed clothes for the both of you (three sets each), toothbrushes and toothpaste, two cans and two roll on deodorants, canned food and water and as much cash as you could find between Jake and Lucy. You really felt bad doing this, but the gut feeling of danger was too strong to ignore.

By 11 o'clock, you both were on a bus far away from Nebraska.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before you had used all your money and eaten half your food supply. You both had managed to leave Nebraska, which was the good thing. You both had to keep moving. If those people had your location before, they most certainly didn't have it now. You were both drained from all the travelling and harsh sleeping conditions.

The last bus you got off left you somewhere in Kansas. Lance was tried and so were you. At one of the bus stops, Lance managed to haggle a man who was selling a small four person tent and other camping gear for $200 for 120 instead. It wasn't in the best condition but it was useful for when you ran out of money and had to start camping in the woods. You had, much to your dismay, smuggled some books from a gift shop about camping to ensure that you would be ready for your new life as a woodwoman.

You walked for roughly 4 hours into the woods when it the sun began to burn a bright orange-yellow, indicating that it was late afternoon. You searched until you found a place with a clump of trees. Lance began to unpack the tent while you checked over the supplies.

"So we have little less than half of our canned food, four bottles of water left and two full boxes of matches that I, of course, stole." You said that much too proudly for your liking. "We're going to have to go into town soon and steal some more food or…we could try hunting. I bought a book."

"And by 'bought' you mean 'stole'." Lance grunted as he started to pitch the tent. "What does the book say about hunting?"

"Well…" you scanned through it, finding little information on hunting without guns. "We could try creating traps for rabbits or other small critters. We can also try chasing deers."

"God, this is _so stupid_!" the tent fell down with a _fwp_ , as he grunted, his cries of frustration echoing throughout the darkening woods. "We should've just stayed with Jake and Lucy! They could have protected us or taken us to someone who could have!"

"I know you're frustrated but it's better that we left them where they can't get hurt." Truth be told you didn't know if they were safer without you guys there. Who knows what could happen?

"I just want a bed and a warm meal," Lance almost sobbed. He sat down on a rock you had dragged as a seat where you were going to set up a fire. "Why is this happening to us?"

 _Why?_

That is the big question. Why is this happening to you guys? You shocked yourself with your next actions. Carefully, you went over to Lance, got down to his level and smiled sadly. His eyes met yours and you reached out for his hands, grasping them in your own.

"Remember at the station? How they asked us who we were and we told them we didn't know?" He nodded. "Well, think of it like this. We may not know where we are from, who our family is or why we know only of each other, even though it wasn't in great detail…but remember what you said to me, when we left the station?"

"'Looks like it's just you and me in a unfamiliar. Even though we hate each other, I hope you'll have my back when I need it and I'll yours.'" He quoted himself. "I guess you're right. We could make this work."

You smiled. Of course you could.

You both sat around the campfire, blankets draped over your bodies to fight off the cold from behind where the fire couldn't. Tonight you both decided to share a can of vegetable soup. You passed the can back and forth, sucking on the spoon while waiting for the other to pass back the can. After the can was finished, you spoke over your new plan of survival.

"We'll give hunting a go and when that fails us we'll start stealing." Lance said, his eyes downcast. "I saw that there was a library back in town, it might be worth going to see if we can use the computer there and find out more about this place."

You agreed. If you knew what was in the woods, you'd be able to make a better judgement for hunting. Maybe this life won't be so bad after all.

"What about water?" You asked. This was a major issue.

"It should be free at the local park, we can do trips to fill up the bottle to start with and then we can work something else out maybe we can find a barrel or something. That's another thing we should research."

He seemed full of answers. This amazed you, but somewhere deep down you knew it was no surprise that he knew all this. You wish you had his knowledge of the rough life, but sadly all you had was the guts to live it. He complained more throughout the trip then you did when you felt sick.

You were the first to go into the tent for bed while Lance stayed outside till the fire died down. It was a cold night and you were thankful for the two blankets and the sleeping bag. You rolled up one of your shirts to use as a pillow and slid into the sleeping bag over your side of the tent. It was a while before you succumbed to sleep, your mind unable to stay still as regret swelled in your chest. You knew you'd be in the forest for a while and you regretted wanting to be back home.

 _Home._

A word that was both unfamiliar and familiar. You had made home with Lucy and Amelia. There was something that tugged at your heart strings, a question that had flashed across your mind that you kept batting away, but not before you could think the whole question down to the mark.

 _Where is home?_


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up the next day to Lance struggling to put on his shirt in the low tent. Judging by the light filtering through the fabric of the tent, it was early morning. Lance's back was to you, so you took a moment to look at his form.

He was rather skinny for his age, but well over six foot tall. Despite his height and thinness, he also was rather toned, with faint muscle lines seen throughout his body.

His hair was short on the sides and long on the top. He often left his hair unstyled, resulting in a near irresistible messy look. His ears were smaller than normal, but it somehow suited him. His eyes were well-spaced and his nose crooked slightly from street fighting (again, something you knew but didn't know how you knew). He had thin lips that, though small, knew how to kiss well. Thankfully, you didn't know this from experience.

He was perfect.

And you hated that.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Uh-oh. You were caught.

You huffed and rolled over to face away from him, a blush tinting your cheeks. You hated being caught.

Less than an hour later, you were outside with him as you prepared for your first trip to the town library. It was going to be another 4 hour trip into town, so you prepped the tent with leafs and sticks until Lance gave you the OK from far away. You didn't want anyone to find your hiding spot so easily. That's when the adventure began. You both had your bags on and sticks to help with the long walk. The trip was filled with mostly silence, sometimes you talked about the weather or debated how long you could keep your lifestyle up for.

Halfway through the trip, Lance took a break and discovered a small stream. Upon further inspection of the stream, he found that there were critters.

"Fish!" he cried. "There's fish!"

The sound of his laughter admittedly made you smile, it was almost contagious. Almost. You stayed sitting on a rock, crunching leafs between your fingers and snapping twigs. Lance took off his boots and rolled up his pants before dipping his feet into the cool water. You watched absentmindedly as he appeared to play around in the near sparkling water, kicking it and dragging his feet through the water. You allowed this to go on for some time before calling him back to the task at hand. The rest of the way was filled with hopeful and joyous chatter.

Once into town, you quickly found your way to the library after Lance found a map of the town. Lance offered to stay outside and beg for money while you went in with some change. Once inside, you signed in under the same 'Celia' in the logbook and logged onto the internet. It didn't take you long to find a link that gave you all the answers to your questions. A smirk danced across your lips as you printed a few pages worth of information, then went to the front desk to pay.

You were inside for roughly thirty minutes, but that was all Lance needed to collect some money. Roughly $15.

"Must be my face," he grinned proudly.

"Yeah, they probably think you're too poor to afford plastic surgery." You retorted.

"Ouch."

There was a tough choice to be made when you were at the shops: gear for hunting or food.

"If we get the food we can come back in a few days and beg for more money then buy gear," again you were the voice of reason.

"I guesssss….." he moaned, obviously he wanted to get the gear so he hunt and fish. Funny, he seemed less inclined to hunt before he found the stream.

Halfway through the trip back, you both found yourselves at the stream again. This time, you joined Lance by the water. He seemed shocked, his eyes trained questioningly on you as you unpacked the food you bought and placed it into your bag then took off your shoes and rolled up your pants and sleeves to the elbow.

"So that's why you wanted a fabric bag," Lance said in amazement as you dragged the bag through the water, catching fish in your wake. "That's rather smart."

Your attempts at stiffening a smile were futile as you held up at the dripping bag of wiggling fish. He clapped heartily as you glowed. Your smarts were the topic of conversation the rest of the way back.

You both cooked the fish over the open fire and laughed the night away.

You were afraid that you may have begun to like Lance.

But this doesn't mean you forgave him what he did, just taking advantage of the company.


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes connected with his amber ones, the both of you staring aimlessly into each others orbs. You noted the way his eyes were the colour of honey in the morning. You wonder if he noted what colour your eyes were, or noted anything about you like you noticed everything about him. You noticed that he had scars travelling along his back and chest, the way his skin was rough on his hands and feet, his nails were bitten stubs and how he walked with his shoulders pointed in.

Admittedly, you had gotten close to him over the last few weeks. More close then you would have liked. You were close enough to Lance that you going to date, but you were close enough for other...things. This wasn't what you had planned and to be honest you felt pressured for these things to happen, but at the same time it excited you to no end.

It was wrong.

"So, what's on for today?" Lance asked, sitting down opposite you while you poked at the ashes of the cold fire.

"Well, we've got enough food to tide us over for the next week or so," you gestured to the many bags of food you kept nailed to a tree nearby. "And we don't need any of the other toiletries or clothes, so the only thing that we can do is relax or…"

Your eyes fluttered up to stare at him, his expression turning from confusion to flirty.

"Is that all you can do?!" You cried, circling around Lance, both of you panting. "You're so much more bigger than me, why don't you take me down!?"

You leaped at him, the both of you crashing to the leafy ground as you struggled to stay on top. You pinned down one of his arms, raising your fist to deliver a blow, Lance countering after freeing one of his arms. He firmly grabbed your thigh, tipping you over off of him, then jumped up and backed away from you as you stood up. You both went back to circling each other.

This had been going on for an hour or so now, the both of you circling each other, one getting the other to the ground but never being able to hit each other.

You had accused Lance of going easy which did provoke a hit but otherwise you were both an equal match for each other, in the terms of fighting. It made it hard to train, but it also helped to work out the kinks of your...relationship.

The both of you rarely depended on the books you often two questions that lingered in your minds: How did you both know how to fight so well? How did you know how to survive in the woods? These were all questions that you found hard to answer, the both of you often silently contemplating the answer while you waited for the food to cook over the fire.

The days blurred, turning to weeks then months and before you knew it, a full year had passed and living in the woods had become natural. There was rarely a reason to go into town anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You brushed your now knee length hair, humming gently as the sound of the stream drummed in your ears. You smiled at Lance as he caught more fish, adding to the growing pile of meat that would last you through the week. This was the usual morning routine, you'd sit by the lake, brushing your hair as Lance caught fish. Then, he would braid your hair, you would brush and braid his. This was the part of life that you both loved and hated, your hair. The both of you haven't cut your hair since you started living in the woods, meaning that it was very long. You lost count of the years, but you guessed it had to be somewhere between 10 and 20 years as you both had such long hair. Often, you thought about cutting it, but something deep down made you not want to. You guessed that Lance had the same feeling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"He was always so gentle with your hair, running his fingers through it carefully as he parted it into threes. After he was done with your hair, you brushed and braided his./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Admittedly, this was a part of the weekly routine you loved. It was quiet. He was quiet. You loved that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""So, there's been a death." Lance stood against the door frame of the bathroom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""You're not allowed to be in here," you flicked water at him, grinning at the look of disgust on his face. "Why should I care about a townsperson death?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Because it's brought some people to town. They mentioned a name. Crowley."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You stopped walking, turning your full attention from the walk back to home to his flushed face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Where are they?" It was moments like this you were grateful that you told him about the night you appeared in the diner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"This is what brought you to stalking the two tall men who drove a black car. Admittedly, it was hard to stay out of sight, but they were easy to track. While following the two people around town, Lance made two points./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""We don't look like the people from here, if they see us they'll ask around and it's not like we haven't been careful about them knowing where we live." He whispered the last part as if someone would hear him. "We should just leave."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""But…. if they know something about us we should find out." You kept your eyes glued to the men eating inside the diner. "Then we can get some answers."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I hate it when you're right," he groaned. "But, we need to do something first."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You allowed an audible gasp to escape your lips as you stared at your reflection. Your hair was layered and just brushed past your shoulders, currently perfectly shampooed, conditioned and styled. It was a new look that you weren't sure you liked, but, you went with it. You looked around, your eyes connecting with the hairdresser's./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""You look wonderful!" She grinned, holding the flat iron while it cooled off./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Thank you!" you lifted your shoulder and smiled, standing up as she swept away the bits of fallen hair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You left and met up with Lance, who had gone back to this short on the sides, long on the top style. It was perfectly messy and suited him well. Damn./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You watched the men all day, learning their names quickly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""All I'm saying, Sammy, is that this is a classic werewolf case. Let's just find 'em and-" the short one made a popping sound, pointing a finger gun at 'Sammy'./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Look Dean, I'm not denying that there is a werewolf, but I am saying that there is more going on here." He looked at his brother over the top of the car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Yeah, like what?" Dean inquired./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Like the local legends."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"After following them to the local hotel, you went home for the night. You discussed all you had seen following Sam and Dean. Aside from their nonsense talk about werewolves, you were most concerned about the local legends Sam was talking about./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""You're being silly, there's nothing to worry about. Every place has local legends." Lance huffed, obvious annoyance at your concern./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I'm telling you, something isn't right. Whatever they're talking about makes me worried."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"That night, the both of you slept with your backs faced to each other. He wasn't concerned about what you were and thought you silly to think that way. You were mad at him for thinking like that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You had agreed to follow Dean while Lance followed Dean. You were doing good, being unseen, until he spotted you while he had lunch. You were obviously staring at him, lips parted and a look of wonder. His face hardened, he wiped his mouth, stood up and strode over to you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Shit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You looked down at your cup of tea, hands wrapped tightly around the mug. Admittedly, you were only staring because he was a rather good-looking man./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Hi," he flipped out an FBI badge. "I'm Special Agent Hanson Solo. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Sure," your voice squeaked. Shit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Good." He sat down across from you, causing you to bring your mug closer. "Are you a local?"br /"Yes." Lies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Have you noticed anything unusual lately?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""No, I haven't. I'm not in town much."br /"What do you mean by that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Me and a friend live in the woods. We moved here a couple years back."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Fuck!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Interesting. Do you know anything about the local legends?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""No. I don't. What is it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Well, the word is that there is two people living out in the woods who, when the town is in danger, come to the rescue and make all their troubles go away." He stared at you, his bottom lip pushed out slightly in a slight pout, but his eyes were dark and calculating./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""That's pretty cool. But it's a legend, right? I don't know much, but I'm pretty sure that this town is never in trouble. I would've heard about it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Oh, but you see, that's wrong. Over the last 100 years, there has been multiply cases of murder, theft and even family owned businesses that have shut down which have all been fixed by these 'legends'. Two people, who appear when the town is in need."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I'm sorry, living in the woods really does leave me out of the loop." Your newly brought phone vibrated, giving you an excuse to leave. "Sorry, I'm needed elsewhere."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Hey, before you go…" you stood by the table, waiting for him to say something worthy of your time. "Did you know that someone had their heart ripped out of their chest three nights ago and last night, one of the people staying at the hotel confessed to doing it before hanging themselves?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""That's really odd." He had no more to say, so you told him you were leaving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"He gave you his card, telling you to call him if you saw anything suspicious. You told him you would, then rushed off to meet up with Lance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""You're kidding?" Your frustration was expressed with a sigh and you pinched the bridge of your nose. "So, you think they know we've been watching them?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I would say that it is a possibility." You sighed again and went to say something before he jumped in again. "I mean, what's the chance they both come talk to us and say the same thing?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""They're probably just asking around, we're locals!" You countered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I am not fighting over this! Let's just go back home and see if they're still here next week." He almost stormed away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"That night, you stayed with the fire until it was more then ambers. Once it was no more then glowing wood, you stood up, looked around and unzipped the tent flap, picking up the torch to shine into the tent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Click/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Don't move."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Agent Solo." You turned around to see him and Sam with guns pointed at you. "Is this your partner?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"There was no reply, so you asked them what they were doing in the woods at this time of night./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Oh nothing, just a little legend hunting." Dean shrugged, the corners of his lips turning in a frown for a moment before going back to being straight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Put the guns down." Lance was firm with his words, the homemade blades pressed almost to draw blood from their throats. "Then put your hands above your heads."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"They complied and by the time you were out of the tent with your homemade weapon; brass knuckles with pointed tips for slicing, Lance had tied up the boys while you went to go start the fire again. Then, you sat across from them, weapons at the ready./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Why are you here?" You asked, back straight and knuckles rested on your thighs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Like I said, a little legend hunting."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Come on, Dean. Let's just talk to them, maybe we have this all wrong." Sam said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Talk to us about what? Does this have to do with the legends?" Lance sat with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "You're not really Special Agents, are you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"The men exchanged looked before Sam shuffled to be more comfortable and Dean looked away, his gaze slowly drifting over you before he stared at something invisible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""No. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We came here because we thought there was werewolves here. But when we got here, the werewolf was already killed and had video recorded his confession. So, we thought that the local legends might have something to do with it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Dean told me that the local legends help the town when they're in need. Why does one man dying and the killer killing himself enough to launch an investigation into these legends?" You stopped your staring at the brooding shorter man and turned your attention to the taller one with…gloriously fluffy hair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Well, when we saw you we…we thought that you were the legends." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Both you and Lance broke into laughter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Local legends?br /What utter bullshit!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Alright, all jokes aside, why you here?" Lance was the first one to become serious, as always./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I am being serious! You guys match the description and you live in the woods. You only come into town every now and then, usually when something happens. We searched all the cameras and talked to all the locals, it all fits! You guys em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"are /emthe legends!" Sam seemed almost excited about this, his eyes gleaming in the orange glow of the fire. "If you will let me get to the car, I'll show you all the proof."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You and Lance broke away and whispered the pros and cons of listening to them. In the end, you got the keys from Dean's pocket and escorted Sam back to the car. Once there, you both sat in the backseat with him, shuffled through the rubbish until you found a folder with camera stills, sketches and photos dating back to…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Oh my god." Your eyes were dinner plates, only growing wider when you saw that Sam had managed to untie himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Sam flashed a quick smile before he grabbed the back of your neck and slammed your face into the back of the front seat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Then he started grunting, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. A dazed smirked with blood trickling down your temple gave you an almost crazed look. That's when something completely unexpected happened. You began to make out with unbelievable passion. He ran his hands wildly over your body, yours alternating between his chest, shoulders, neck and hair. Hastily, he took off your clothes and you took off his. Your mind was clouded, and you moved as if a passenger in someone else's body, just along for the ride and not actually experiencing anything. Even though it felt like that, you still felt the burning ecstasy of him deep inside you, sparking a fire you didn't know existed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Once the deed was done, he sat on the edge of the seat, looking out on the woods in nothing but his pants as you leaned against him, mushing your face against his shoulder and rubbing circles on his back with your thumb. If it weren't for the fact that you were covered in sweat, you wouldn't be shivering in the cool breeze. You wore your flannel and underwear, your pants thrown somewhere in the front seat. You gazed at your shoes and socks on the floor of the woods, wanting to comprehend what had just happened, but also not wanting to think at all./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""We should go back." You agreed with Sam and the both of you quickly got dressed, avoiding eye contact./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"While Sam put on his shoes, you went back to the stills and looked at grainy image. You flipped over the image and read the date on the back. It was taken 50 years ago./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You haven't aged a day./span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"By the time you got back, Lance was jiggling his leg, arms crossed over his chest and a more then annoyed look on his face. He almost growled when he saw you but was interrupted by Dean talking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Where were you? God, you smell like sex." Dean's comment caused Lance to grab you by the collar, pinning you to the nearest tree./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Hey! Hey! Hey!" He was once again interrupted, this time by Sam pulling him off you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""What happened!? Were you screwing him!? Is em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"that/em why you took so long!?" Lance was upset, almost rightly so as you two had been screwing since day one. Maybe he had grown attached?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Instead of answering him and wanting to avoid the topic, you shoved the folder into his hands while Sam went to untie Dean who instantly went on guard, holding his gun while Sam put his away. You and Sam had decided that you weren't a threat to each other and now shared a common goal: the local legends./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""What are these?" Lance was understandably so in disbelief of what his eyes were showing him. "50 years ago!?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""And we haven't aged a day," you almost whispered, not wanting to capsize the boat. "Sam and I think that maybe we are what they say."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Liars!" Lance hurled himself at the brothers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Before you knew what had happened, you were pinning Lance to the ground with your whole body while Sam wrestled with Dean to keep his gun out of his hand. You had suffered an elbow to the face, blood running over your lips, adding to the headache from smashing your face into the car seat. Dean had suffered a broken lip from a fist to the face and Sam a swollen eye thanks to you trying to wiggle your way into the struggling heap that was Dean and Lance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Calm down!" Your voice seemed unfamiliar, filled with authority and booming throughout the woods. "Lance!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""They're liars! They're working with em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"them!/em" He cried at the top of his lungs, throwing daggers with his eyes. "They're with em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Crowley!/em"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Wait, how do you guys know Crowley?" Dean stopped fighting against Sam, the name perking the interest of the brothers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""It doesn't matter!" You were now the one glaring daggers. "We don't know who Crowley is, we only heard his name. Lance is just…em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"paranoid./em" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"am not/em!" he cried in defence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"The brothers shared a look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I think you should come with us."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"So, that's how you ended up at the bunker, sitting at the big table with a map, so drunk that you were barely able to stay awake./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""You gonna tell us now?" Dean leaned across the table, his eyes connecting with Lance. It had been discovered that he was the one who was chattier when drunk. And drunk he was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Tell you what?" Lance slurred, squinting his eyes as he took another sip./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Leave it be!" You moaned, slouching against the taller brother. "We're not gonna answer your questions!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I just wanna know who the hell put em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"itching powder/em in my underwear!" He jumped up, causing the whole table to burst out laughing. "C'mon! Was it you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You shook your head, a smile dancing on your lips./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Was it you!?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Lance couldn't stop laughing, which gave him away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""It was my idea," he giggled, resting his head on the table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I brought it." You chimed, happily snuggling into Sam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""And I was the one who put it on your clothes." Sam chuckled, his shoulders shaking as he took another sip of the beer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""So it was em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"all /emof you!?" Dean scoffed. "I'm impressed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"The whole table went back to laughing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"It had been a few weeks since you arrived at the bunker. The boys confessed about monsters being real, explained who they were and taught you how to defend yourself (of course, they weren't all the shocked that you both had some fighting skills, after all, you had been alive for at least a hundred years). In return, you told them about yourselves; waking up in that town, hearing Crowley's name and being on the run. Your time was now divided between figuring out who you guys were and hunting monsters. They hated the idea of you guys going on trips with them, often locking you both in the bunker leaving you on duty to be their 'at-home-backup', only really bringing you on hunts that are small or calling you when they were in over their heads. Sometimes, you took turns and snuck out to help them, saving their asses more than once./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You had also begun to develop a relationship with Sam. You had your own room, but often slept in Sam's as it was easier to stay there after your…em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"activities/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Yup, you were screwing the younger brother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Both Lance and Dean weren't okay with it, but they had come to terms that you weren't going to move on the matter. You all weren't sure as to what happened in the back of Dean's car that first night, which made it hard to explain your relationship with Sam. You were just as confused as the others, but you didn't want it to change./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Sam," you looked up from your book to said man, who was sprawled out shirtless on the bed. "I want to go on a solo hunt."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""What?" He ran his fingers through his damp hair, sitting up on the end of the bed to face you. "I don't think that's a good idea."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I've been here for a while now and its honestly cramping to be locked up for that long. Me and Lance, we're the local legends of the woods! We've been keeping a town safe for a hundred years, we'll be able to handle it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""No."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Sam-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"No/em." His tone was firm. You looked down in defeat as he crawled up to cup your face. "You're a brilliant fighter, you em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"really /emare, but we haven't managed to find a way to figure out how you've stayed alive for so long and why you've been able to do what you've done to protect that town. Until then, I want you to stay here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You nodded and marked your spot. You met his eyes and daresay that a light went off in your head. You licked your lips, a smirk forming./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Sammy!" you sung, throwing yourself at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You had done Sam well. He was fast asleep within minutes. You took this as your chance, got dressed as quietly as you could, grabbed your travel bag and went to the room with the big map table./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Once there, you opened Sam's laptop and began searching. You were quickly overwhelmed with results. You clicked through a few until you found one that peaked your interest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Its 4am, what do you want?" Lance was grumpy, half dressed and squinting his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"He made a noise of awe as you turned the screen to him, a grin lighting up your face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""You pack, I'll go make coffee."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Sneaking into Dean's room was no easy task. Luckily for you, he kept his keys on the bedside table. You opened the door, tip toed carefully across the oddly clean room and lifted the keys up. You muffled the sound of them jingling by holding them tightly in your palm. After you closed the door, you were met with a wide away, full dressed and smirking Lance. He had a bag swung over his shoulder and a piece of paper resting between two fingers. He informed you it was a map and all the information he could gather while you got the keys./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Together, you made your way to where Dean kept his car. You used the keys to open the car, then threw them to Lance who used it to get into the boot and grab what he needed. You looked for your fake IDs that Dean had gotten you, just in case. Once you found them, you handed one to Lance and tucked the other in the hidden pocket of your jacket./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Now it was time to pick a car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You decided on the Mustang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You found the keys and Lance got behind the wheel. Before you got in the car, you hid Dean's keys. Once inside the car, you bumped fists with Lance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Let's go get a wendigo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Dean woke up to the sound of a car starting and leaving. His eyes shot open to see his keys missing. Dean screamed for his brother, who appeared dazed and naked. They both bolted to the garage, only to see a car driving away in the distance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Fuc-!" You waved at Sam, and Lance flipped off Dean./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"It was going to be a while before they could follow you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"We are kneeling at the river's edge and tempting/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"All the steps to follow closer right behind/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Is it only when you feel a part is empty/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"That its gnawing at the corners of your mind/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I will ask you for mercy! I will come to you blind! What you'll see is the worst me! Not the last of my kind!/em" you screeched along to the song, rocking side to side./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Just turn your phone off!" Lance's knuckles were chalk white on the steering wheel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You did as he said, glancing at the missed phone calls upping into the hundreds. It almost broke your heart and you ached to be with him again, but you also wanted to go out and explore the world as a newly trained hunter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"It took a few days to get where you were needed. Once you were there, Lance rented out a shed for the car and you went to find a guide to take you where you needed to go./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I'm sorry Miss, I can't take you there. It's been blocked off by the police." The man said, sweat cascading down his brow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I don't think you understand who I am." You flipped open the fake FBI badge. "I'm here with my partner, who works with animal control. He's here to find the animal that did this and I'm here to figure out if it was an animal."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Animal control I can understand, but FBI?" He looked lost./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I'm doing it as a favour to Samantha. She was friends with one of the victims." That shook him. He gave you all the information you needed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You met with Lance outside the forest's edge in a new car. He whistled, looking over the brim of his sun glasses. Obviously, he was a fan. Together, you got into the 4WD and drove off into the forest. After the near week-long drive to get here, Lance had to have all the windows down so that he didn't get carsick. By nightfall, you had reached near the campsite where it all happened./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""My neck's cramped," you complained, rolling your shoulders. "It's so stiff!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Well, you were the one who didn't want to sleep 'where the wendigo might get us'!" Lance snapped back, sorting through the backpacks./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You huffed and went back to exploring the campsite for clues. It definitely looked like a wendigo by the description given in the books you read and seen online. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Sam told me that wendigos live in caves. We should look on the map to fin-" Lance already had the map spread out and was looking at it with a marker. As you walked over to him, he made a mark and pointed at it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Once you were at the mouth of the cave you began to have second thoughts. As you tried to protest, Lance shoved you into the cave, causing you to almost drop the flamethrower. You swore at him, causing a chuckle from him. You both ventured deeper into the cave, stopping every few moments to allow your eyes to adjust to the increasing darkness. Soon, you came across a body. With Lance on the lookout, you placed down your flamethrower and went to check he was alive. Lucky for you, he was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Hey, it's okay. We're here to rescue you." You attempted to be reassuring, but only caused more panic. Or so you thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Incoming!" fright coloured Lance's voice, something you would have made fun of had you not also been slightly afraid./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"The wendigo was tall, with grey skin pulled over pointy bones. Even in the dark you could see he was bold and had pointy ears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Let's get this bastard." You stood next to your partner in crime, a smirk lighting up your face as the both of you pulled goggles, the wendigo letting out an ear-splitting roar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"When Sam and Dean pulled up in another 4WD near the campsite. Sam was the first to get out of the car, seeing a gloomy looking Lance standing near another 4WD. He instantly demanded to know where you were./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I'm sorry…he caught her by surprise…."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"There was a look of horror mixed with sadness on the brothers' faces. Sam stepped forward, anger flashing across his face. He grabbed Lance's shirt, causing a yelp of distress from said smug man. That's when you rounded the car and got in between them. There was a noise of surprise, followed by a million questions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""What happened?" That was Sam's first question./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Well, turns out wendigos are a walk in the park." Lance was the one to reply./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""And my keys? Stick with gum to the roof? Really?" Dean em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"was not /emimpressed, at least that's what his stance showed. His tone gave away that he was mildly impressed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Yeah, that was hard to do," you snickered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You and Dean shared a look of mischief./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""So, were there any survivors?" Sam again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Yeah, there was one," Lance nodded, and you took Sam to the man you found in the cave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I didn't know what to tell him and we thought that you guys would follow so we decided to wait until you showed."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""So that we could explain this?" Sam was annoyed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Come on, you're at least the little bit impressed right? We took care of the wendigo problem em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"and /emsaved someone!" you threw your hands in the air, a weak smile wrinkling your brow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Listen," he turned to the man you had saved. "We're hunters. We go after things like…that. These people here, they're new. They don't know what they're doing, but they saved you. Be grateful, but don't ever tell anyone."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Wow, that was brash." Sam grabbed your arm and pulled you back to the others./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Think you can take these two?" A plan was formed for Dean to take you guys back and for Sam to take back the man and make a cover story./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"You waited for Sam where Lance had stored the car. To ensure that you wouldn't go anywhere, Dean had used zip ties to keep you and Lance in place. Unfortunately, the only place he could think of was to the fence surrounding the units. You could feel any exposed skin burning under the sun as you sat with your head resting against the chain link fence. Lance was doubled over, grumping to himself. It took a while for Sam to arrive, but when he did there was a mixture of shock and amusement on his face at Dean's ways of containing you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Sam took the mustang and, after playing a game of rock, paper, scissors to determine who was going to ride with Lance, Sam took you away to speak alone for a moment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""If you're mad at me I'm not sorry," you blurted out, rubbing your wrists./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""I'm not mad at you, I'm just glad that you're okay. And since we're about to travel for a long time where I won't be with you, I'll work on convincing Dean to let us stop and stay at a motel for some time alone together." He rubbed your arm, a spark igniting in your chest and a smile on your face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""What did you want to talk about?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""That man, he said that something that has me…concerned." He quickly became serious. "He said that you…well that you-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;""Come on! What's the hold up?" Dean called, obviously wanting to get back to the bunker./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 271.5pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: EN-AU;"Without finishing what he was going to say, Sam shuffled off to get in the car with Lance and you went over to Dean and his car, opened the door and got in, almost slamming the door shut behind you. You cleared up some space for yourself in the front seat, throwing food wrappers and bottles into the back./span/p 


End file.
